


Under

by Sammy_Canter



Series: 40 Minute Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But the main characters aren't adopted, Do foster kids trigger people?, Gen, I mean one can pick a lock soooooo, I'll write more, I've got a whole thing in my head going on, Mostly just a, Or at least that isn't mentioned, There's a mention of foster kids, These kids seem pretty cool to me, They're locked in a room so blab, Uhm, Underlined angst?, because like, do you want more?, i dunno, mysterious?, uhmmmm, wth is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Canter/pseuds/Sammy_Canter
Summary: #39; "They weren't allowed to fight".Forty minutes on the clock, and boom. Unedited so don't attack me.





	Under

“No fighting- you got that?” 

Neither of the children nodded, but it seemed as though the father didn’t expect them to. “Look, guys, I know it’s been tough since Mom’s taken up foster care, but you’ve gotta get over that. You’re gonna tear apart your relationship.” 

Christian huffed and turned to face the wall while Jose stomped his foot against the pillow beneath him. “We aren’t ‘tearing apart our relationship’,” he muttered, braiding a long strand of hair that fell in his face. “We’ve just been... busy.” 

“Busy? Come on you two. Nobody demands to leave the dinner table because of homework. It’s... You guys are like, 14 and 13. You’re not that swamped with work.” 

It was true, to an extent. They had been leaving dinner early in order to go back into their separate rooms. Their parents thought it was because they just didn’t want to be around the foster children that had recently moved in- but that wasn’t the case. 

Far from it, actually. 

It was awkwardly quiet for a moment, with Jose tapping his foot against the mattress of the bed and the boy’s father expecting something to be said. But nothing was. 

He sighed, grabbing the doorknob. “You guys just need to spend a bit of alone time together, that’s all. Watch some T.V, go through your mother and my’s stuff. If you don’t like it, then fine. You’ll be let out at dinner, so... Three hours? If you do, great, you can have a new-and-improved brotherly relationship. Just at the very least get along. You aren’t allowed to fight. Okay?” 

A grunt was the only sign he was being listened to, but it was better than nothing. Their father shut the door. It clicked seconds later. 

They were alone if the footsteps fading away had anything to do with it. Just as planned. 

“Do you think it’ll work on his bed?” Christian turned to face Jose and shook his head. 

“I don’t think it works like that. Maybe, like. If you have a kid, you forget? I dunno. But they seemed pretty, like, against us telling them or Mom and Dad knowing who they are in the first place, so...” He shrugged. “I dunno. We can try it if you want?” 

Jose sighed, glancing at the bedside table. “Nah. We’re on a time limit this time- better not waste it on things that might not actually work.” He walked over to the door, jiggling the handle. “Don’t know why they wouldn’t just lock us in one of our rooms. Woulda been easier, anyhow.” Jose fished for something in his pocket, pulling out a paperclip. “I’mma try and pick the lock- we can get in from one of our beds. Alright?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer but instead began an attempt to get the door opened. While he worked, Christian sighed. 

“Can we really trust them?” He wondered aloud, sitting up from his spot. “Like. They’re being nice and everything, sure, and they did promise to tell us more about them every time we go. But... We only discovered them a week ago. What if they...” 

The door opened and Jose quickly rushed Christian to his room. He shut the door behind them, looking at the bed with a questioning glance. “What if they what?” 

Christian shrugged once again. “Anything! They could do anything to us down there! I’m not gonna say they’ll kill us or anything because I don’t think they will. But what if they decide something... Bad?” 

“Well then, we’ll find out then. It’s no big buggy deal, anyways. Just... down there, we can be heroes. Do anything we want- well, not anything, but still. Why don’t we just have fun while we can? Jose sighed, knowing his brother was still skeptical. “Look. it’s not like it’s the whole monster under the bed thing that babies are scared of. They’re our friends! At least, I think they are. You’ve just been reading too many Grimm Fairy Tales or whatever. If anything even looks a little fishy and they start acting weird, we can just leave. I’ll even personally escort you out.” 

“But-” 

“Just...” Jose sighed, looking to the window. It was almost sunset- dinner would begin to be cooked soon. “Let me have fun for a little while. It’s my turn. You already have all that stuff on a regular.” Christian looked like he was about to protest, but Jose cut him off. 

“Please.” 

Christian sighed, rubbing his knuckles. “Fine. Just... be more careful this time. Yeah?” 

Jose grinned. “Of course!” He lifted the edge of the bed, revealing the inky black of the shadow below. At least, it looked like one. “After you?” 

Christian took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he muttered, “Yeah, I can do this.” He put one foot in front of the other, just above the darkness- 

And sunk all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't been writing. At all. So I made sort of a box of slips of papers full of prompts that I'll have fourty minutes to write for. So yeah. Here's that. They're all chosen randomly, so I've gotta work with tons of things. Yaaaaay. These also aren't edited because the whole point is for it not to be edited, so yeah. That's that.


End file.
